Terror and Plague
· の いひょうたん |Rōmaji title = Kinkaku · Ginkaku no Hito Kui Hyōtan |Literal title = Kinkaku and Ginkaku's Man-Eating Gourd |Series = DB |Number = 79 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = September 16, 1987 |English Airdate = November 28, 2002 |Previous = The Eternal Dragon Rises |Next = Goku vs. Sky Dragon }} · の いひょうたん|''Kinkaku · Ginkaku no Hito Kui Hyōtan''|lit. "Kinkaku and Ginkaku's Man-Eating Gourd"}} is the eleventh episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 16, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 28, 2002. Summary Goku has now begun his travels around the world in order to learn and grow in time for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. While travelling through the mountains he sees a girl named Chao who is trying to pay services to a Tiger Thief so that he can come with her to her village and defeat two people named Terror and Plague. The Tiger Thief instead takes her money and almost eats her before Goku intervenes and saves her. Noticing Goku's strength she asks him to help her village, which is being terrorised by Terror and Plague who are forcing people to routinely make them large banquets which is leaving the villagers themselves almost no food left. Goku agrees as he believes that is the kind of thing that Master Roshi had in mind for him. When they reach the village, they see that there is a roll-call taking place; when a person's name is called and he does not reply "here" soon after, this person will be sent inside the Gourd of Mist (an item Terror and Plague use to trap people in). Goku shows up and challenges them, and beats them easily one after the other. Unfortunately, Terror uses the gourd and traps him. Goku manages to not fall into the bottom of the gourd thanks to his Power Pole and is able to escape. He takes the gourd and plays around with the sinister pair by repeatedly calling out their names. They are unable to keep up though and both end up being trapped. They apologize for their actions and Goku releases them. They now work for the villagers, plowing the fields with the threat that should they step out of line they will be trapped again. Goku says his goodbyes and travels on towards the wilderness, looking for a new adventure. Major Events *Goku confronts and defeats a sinister pair known as Terror and Plague who are terrorising a small village. Battles *Goku vs. Tiger Thief *Goku vs. Plague *Goku vs. Terror Appearances Characters *Goku *Chao *Terror *Plague *Tiger Thief Locations *Unnamed Village Objects *Power Pole *Gourd of Mist *Gun Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Near the beginning of this episode, Chao tries to persuade a Tiger Thief who is dressed and looks very similar to the Bear Thief but is a tiger. Another Tiger Thief makes an appearance in Goku's Traffic Safety, where he tries to stop Goku from getting to Bulma's birthday party, they may or may not be the same character. Both are also voiced by Dameon Clarke in the Funimation dub. *The black-haired, mustachioed villager is a very commonly-used character design throughout the series. *When the rain begins, a man resembling Grandpa Gohan (but with a blue hat) can be seen. *Both Terror (Kinkaku) and Plague (Ginkaku), as well as the Gourd of Mist they use to terrorize the village, are likely based on the two demon king brothers from the Chinese classic Journey to the West, and , and the they possess. The Crimson Gourd is one of the five treasured tools they have and it has the ability to suck in their opponents and melt them once they are trapped within. *Two of the villagers in this episode use the same models as Suno's father and the Jingle Village Chief. *Terror and Plague are brothers according to the Japanese version, but the English dubs make no reference to this. *The path that Goku and Chao pass through is called the Road of Dreams in the original version. The English dub left it unnamed. *The liquid inside the gourd, in the Japanese dub, is not a potion that Terror and Plague gain power from. It's just ordinary sake they drink for pleasure. The change was made to avoid referencing alcohol. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 79 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 79 (BD) pt-br:Guerreiro de Ouro e Guerreiro de Prata e uma garrafa que engole pessoas fr:Dragon Ball épisode 079 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball